


At Long Last

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Series: Bilbo and Bofur's relationship from courtship and onward [10]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Grey Havens, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Lovely Bofur, M/M, Multi, Other, Reunions, Soul Bond, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Frodo go home.</p><p>(and so here lies the end of my journey...for now!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

So much sadness and so much death…so much despair over trivial things.

The old hobbit had wondered often if Bofur had survived, all those years ago, whether or not such darkness would have veiled his and Frodo’s life.

What joy there was, was few and far between and He, personally, only found it in deep conversations with his nephew when they’d taken in more than their share of wine and reminisced about the past.

Always, his name, his actions were remembered.

His Bofur…His Bo.

“Uncle?” Frodo asked as he approached Bilbo slowly, “The ship is about to dock.”

“Oh,” The old Baggins chuckled, “So soon?”

Frodo shrugged and answered softly: “I…time seems so different…so suddenly!”

Bilbo, leaning upon his cane, grunted and replied: “Yes…I wonder…how I do wonder…how much time has passed in that other place. Do you reckon, Frodo my boy, if Jeri fares well?”

Frodo smiled, recalled his brief reunion with his sister all those years ago in Rivendell, when she’d accompanied so many strong and stubborn dwarves, and he nodded with a bright grin.

“In her last letter,” Frodo explained, “Her youngest son had just taken up an apprenticeship with the local toy maker.”

“Oh yes!” Bilbo laughed, “You told me so of course! How many little ones has Jeri had again?”

“Six,” Frodo answered with a sigh, “four girls and two boys.” 

Bilbo chuckled as he recalled: “Yes…they sent me paintings!”

“There you are!” Gandalf declared with a laugh of his own, “Come, come! We’ve reach the shore!”  
************************************************************************************************************************

“Uncle…your…you face…you’ve gone young!”

Gandalf chuckled while Frodo’s eyes grew very wide and, with his hand, reached up and touched Bilbo’s face.

“Many pleasant things occur,” the wizard explained, “In these undying lands. There is peace and joy to be found here…not to mention-eh-fond reunions!”

Bilbo, touching his face, scoffed in disbelief when he realized his golden curls had returned while his wrinkles and spots had vanished.

“Reunions?” Frodo asked, observing how he now bore ten fingers instead of nine, “What do you mean?”

“I mean him,” Gandalf explained, pointing his staff so that both hobbits would follow its direction, “He’s been waiting for some years…the same can be said for both of you!”

“Oh,” Bilbo gasped as his hands dropped, “Oh…Gandalf…is it so?”

“Is it him?” Frodo asked, turning and staring at Gandalf while tears of joy streamed from his eyes, “Is it really him?”

Gandalf inclined his head, chuckled, and explained: “In his own way…he kept it secret and safe! At any time, during his confrontation with Bul, he could’ve bartered for his life…yet he chose his dedication to all of you over his own well being…go to him now!”

“Uncle!” Frodo laughed just as Bilbo broke into a run, “Wait!”

“Bofur!” Bilbo exclaimed happily as tears of joy fell from his eyes, “MY BOFUR!”

He took them both as well as he could, both his love and his son, into his arms as all three collapsed to the odd earth.

“Bilbo!” Bofur laughed and coughed as he sobbed happily, “My sweet love! I’ve waited so long!”

Matching Bilbo’s kisses for a long moment, Bofur finally guffawed and cupped Frodo’s damp cheek, and laughed: “My brave boy! Ye have made so many proud!”

How long they had laughed and sat talking and embracing, not even Gandalf could be sure, but suddenly Bofur looked over his shoulder and inhaled deeply before gazing lovingly at Bilbo.

“He’s been waiting too!” Bofur explained as he jutted a thumb over his shoulder, “Would ye believe he’s watched over you and Frodo? Even before I came to be here?”

“Thorin,” Bilbo sighed, though his eyes remained fixed on Bofur’s, “How is he?”

“The Thorin?” Frodo inquired, “The last of the Durin line?”

“Aye,” Bofur confirmed, “He’s been waiting…I think he’s never forgotten about how much He owes you, my love!”

“Let him wait!” Bilbo declared, much to Bofur’s surprise, “I’ve only just found your arms again!

Bofur chuckled, took Bilbo’s right hand and kissed the tips of the hobbit’s fingers, and said: “I loved you on earth for so many years…now I am given all eternity to show ye how much I love ye still…a pause in our joy is nothing compared to that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me you guys...these last few chapters were very, very hard...these to characters encompassed my life for the past two years!
> 
> Hopefully, I can write more non-canon stories in the future that will keep all of you entertained.


End file.
